


Learning The Hard Way

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wants to know where babies come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning The Hard Way

The question had been on Ciel's mind since forever.  Ciel glanced at Sebastian, then at his stack of papers, then at Sebastian again.  Sebastian caught his gaze and gave a knowing smile, the kind that made Ciel and millions of other fangirls blush furiously.  "Is there anything you want, bocchan?"  Ciel involuntarily knocked over his empty cup of tea from the unexpected question.

Sebastian, quick as ever, caught the crockery in mid-air before it hit the ground, preventing it from shattering.  "Now, if you will excuse me, I shall proceed to wash this cup before any more  _accidents_ happen." He turned to leave and Ciel caught a fine glimpse of his demon's ass.  He looked away in embarrassment.

"Wait," Ciel stopped him before he made it out of the door, "Something's been bothering me lately, and...and I was wondering if you could answer my queries."  Sebastian stood at the door at attention, cup in hand.  "What is it, my lord?"  A moment passed between them.  And suddenly, Ciel blurted it out.  "How are babies made?"

The look on Sebastian's face was priceless, but he recovered quickly after.  "And where did my master get such a notion from?"  Ciel stared back at his butler innocently, "Grell's always going on about baby this...baby that, so I got really curious.  I tried to ask Lizzie about it bu-"

"And how did she respond?"  Ciel flushed with anger and continued as if he wasn't interrupted.  Oh, how he hated it when people cut him off. "-t she just squeaked and ran away to Tanaka.  And Tanaka, being Tanaka, simply chuckled."

Sebastian sighed and set the cup down on the table.  He knew that Grell was a bad influence and made a mental note to punish him the next time he got.  An image of Grell gasping and burning up at the word 'punished' came to mind and Sebastian quickly corrected himself.   _Ew, no never with that bimbotic scarlet-headed flaming shinigami._

"So...could you tell me how babies are made?" The question jolted Sebastian from his thoughts and a naughty image appeared in the deepest, darkest parts of his mind.  "It's hard to explain in words but I can demonstrate," he purred in his usual seductive tone.

Ciel frowned, confused. "W-why are you speaking so weirdly?"  Sebastian crept towards him and untied Ciel's eyepatch.  Bi-coloured eye stared back blankly into pitch black orbs.  "W-what are you doing Sebastian?"  Sebastian put a finger to his lip and chided tenderly, "Shh...Only whispers and pleas from now on, bocchan,"  A chill went up Ciel's spine and his anger dissipated.

"Now if you would be so kind as to make your way to the bedroom," Sebastian took Ciel's hand, helping him up.  Ciel obeyed timidly.  Sebastian gave a low chuckle, swooping his young master off his feet and carrying him bridal style into the room.  Ciel gave a small yelp but didn't resist.  

Sebastian placed his master on the bed gently and shut the door softly with his lengthy legs.  With no time to waste, he pressed his lips against Ciel's, his flexible tongue exploring and working its way through his defences.  His naive master was left gasping for air, a trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth.   _My first kiss...was with a man._ Hungrily, Sebastian tore off Ciel's clothes, save for his boxers, and tossed them aside on the floor nonchalantly.  Ciel whimpered as cold air hit his bare skin and shyly crossed his legs.  He looked away, unable to meet the eyes of his butler.  

Seeing his usually overbearing master recoiling under him like the virgin he was was a major turn on for Sebastian.  The blush creeping up on his face, his petite frame and even the way he refused to meet his eyes... he will make all of them his today.  He smashed his sinful lips against the younger boy passionately, leaving Ciel a hot, panting mess.  Showering his master with love marks, Sebastian slipped one slender hand into his master's boxers and stroked his member slowly and teasingly.

Ciel let out a cry of pleasure, similar to the mew of a kitten.  Encouraged, Sebastian began to stoke it faster and stronger.  Ciel thrust his hips upwards in need as his climax drew closer, begging for contact.  "S-S-Sebastian!" His butler smiled and leaned in closer, whispering sweetly, "Do it."

As the words were spoken, Ciel groaned in frustration and came.  Sebastian seductively licked the white substance off his fingers. Ciel stared, hypnotised as Sebastian dutifully licked it till it was wet enough.  He lightly touched Ciel's base and then suddenly, without warning, he thrust it in harshly, eliciting a shocked gasp from the younger boy.  Sebastian looked to Ciel for acknowledgement and through gritted teeth, he nodded.  One, Ciel gasped.  Two, he moaned.  Three, he groaned.  Four, the demon had a boner.  By the time he was done, there was an inconspicuous bulge in Sebastian's pants.  He let out a low growl, impatiently stripping off his clothes, revealing a grotesquely erect member.  With as much force as the butler could muster, he thrust into Ciel, evoking sweet cries from him.

Panting and drenched in sweat, Sebastian disentangled himself from Ciel.

"And that, bocchan, is how babies are made,"  There came a horrified gasp from Ciel.

"Does this mean I'm carrying your children?"

"Well, who knows."  Ciel blushed and turned away.

"I...don't mind."


End file.
